


No One To Tell Us No

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: A special screening takes a wrong turn into a Disney movie, and Akihiko has no idea what's happening. Ryuji just wants his Thieves' clothes back.





	No One To Tell Us No

**Author's Note:**

> So I did the randomly playing songs on my phone thing again then picked some cards from PQ2 character deck. Akihiko and Ryuji came up to A Whole New World from Aladdin. Then my friend picked who'd be the princess. XD

Akihiko jumps at a chance to fight anything. He loves a challenge, but this new special screening seems a bit off. It's not like the other labyrinths they've been in before, and they've already been separated. Akihiko thinks he sees Ryuji, so at least he's found someone.

It's night time, and there's a balcony above him where he sees a shock of bleach blond hair. Akihiko takes in his surroundings and finds some ivy to climb. As he starts to climb, Akihiko notices that maybe this wasn't the best plan as some of the ivy snaps, sending him tumbling towards the ground.

He never hits the ground. Confused, Akihiko notices he's floating up towards his intended destination. When he reaches the balcony, Akihiko grips the stone railing and vaults over it. Ryuji startles and falls backwards, but Akihiko can't help but notice what he's wearing.

“That's a new look...” Akihiko says taking his in the harem pants and bra combo. “It does show off your abdominal muscles, so that's a plus!” 

Ryuji jumps to his feet, face bright red as he wraps his arms around his torso. “Shut up! Look at yourself! You look like some fantasy prince! What the 'eff are you coming at me for!?”

Akihiko looks down, just noticing his outfit for the first time. “Huh,” he says, taking the turban of his head. “Does that make you the princess?”

“'Eff no!” Ryuji shouts vehemently as his eyes widens. “Is that a flying carpet? Is that how you came up here? Lead with that and get us the hell outta here!”

“Flying carpet?” Akihiko asks as he turns around and notices, that yes, the thing that broke his fall had been a flying carpet. “I wonder if it can take us to find our friends?”

The flying carpet perks up and flies around them in a excited circles before sliding down to the ground, so they can climb aboard. “I'll take that as a yes,” Ryuji says in a rush as he clambers on. “C'mon, Sanada-san, let's get outta here.”

Akihiko nods as he climbs on, and once he's on, the carpet takes off. Ryuji clings to him in surprise, and Akihiko steadies him with a laugh. Flustered, Ryuji let's go once they're stable and gliding across the night sky.

“Oh shit, I can't let anyone see me in this!” Ryuji exclaims as he notices the outfit he's in. “Ugh, Mona and Oracle would never let me live it down... Give me your cape!”

“Sure?” Akihiko replies as he unhooks his cape, and Ryuji wraps it around himself. “Wouldn't it just be less embarrassing to take off your top?”

Ryuji stares at him for a moment, thinks about, and drops the cape to strip off the barely there top. “That's less embarrassing, I guess,” he mutters as the top falls off the carpet, and he wraps the cape around himself again. “Are we going the right way?”

“I think so?” Akihiko says as he leans over the side of the flying carpet as it starts to make its descent. “I think that's the desert we got separated in. ...was that tiger shaped cave there before?”


End file.
